


Heartless

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra





	Heartless

The Maker wiped his blade more out of habit than necessity. Not a single drop of blood came away from the gleaming golden weapon.

His victim lay fading at his feet, mist and shadows pooling from the Mad King’s bloodless body onto the ground

"You know, it’s strange," the dying king gasped, mouth twisted into a trembling grimace of a smile. His entire frame shuddered as he clutched his heaving chest. "Even though it’s not there, I sometimes swear it is, and it hurts every time."

The starlight in the Maker’s eyes flickered. “Yes,” he said, something strange and sad moving across his pale face. “I know.”


End file.
